ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted October Nights
Haunted October Nights is an American/Japanese animated horror-comedy miniseries. Plot Five teens enter an abandoned film studio and find these film reels which releases all of the most iconic monsters in popular culture and now they must try to capture them back into the film reels. Characters *Blake Richards - The cocky leader of the group *Emily Marshe - A shy geek with a crush on Blake *Zoe Smithe - A goth *Hugo Stoker - A horror fanatic *Melvin Richards - Blake's charismatic brother *Freddy Krueger - Voice Cast *Ben Schwartz as Hugo Stoker *Frank Welker as Gremlins *Hynden Walch as Emily Marshe *Jason Spisak as Blake Richards *Mae Whitman as Zoe Smithe *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Yuri Lowenthal as Melvin Richards Monsters The following monsters appeared in this special: *Anguirus - Godzilla *Balrogs - The Lord of the Rings *Behemoth - The Book of Job *Behemoth - The Mist *Billy the Puppet - Saw *The Blob - The Blob *Bride of Frankenstein - Frankenstein *Bruce - Jaws *Buru - Himalayan legend *Cerberus - Greek Mythology *Chernabog - Fantasia *Chimera - Greek Mythology *Christine - Christine *Chupacabra - Mexican legend *Clover - Cloverfield *Colossal Titan - Attack on Titan *Constance - Monster House *Count Dracula - Dracula *Creature of the Black Lagoon - Creature of the Black Lagoon *Cyclops - Greek Mythology *Daleks - Doctor Who *Deformed Baby - It's Alive *Demogorgon - Stranger Things *Demonic Toys - Demonic Toys *Dragons - Folklore *Echidna - Greek Mythology *Erymanthian Boar - Greek Mythology *Exogorth - Star Wars *Fireys - Labyrinth *The Fly - The Fly *Frankenstein Monster - Frankenstein *Freddy Krueger - Nightmare on Elm Street *Gamera - Gamera *Garthim - The Dark Crystal *Ghosts - Ghostbusters *Ghouls - Night of the Living Dead *Giant Gila Monster - The Giant Gila Monster *Giant Praying Mantis - The Deadly Mantis *Giant Squid - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Giant Walrus - Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Goblins - Labyrinth *Godzilla - Godzilla *Graboids - Tremors *Grand High Witch - The Witches *Gremlins - Gremlins *Harpies - Greek Mythology *Headless Horseman - The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Hellboy - Hellboy *Hydra - Greek Mythology *Indominus Rex - Jurassic World *Indoraptor - Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *The Invisible Man - The Invisible Man *It (Pennywise the Dancing Clown) - Stephen King's It *Jabberwocky - Alice in Wonderland 2010 *Jack Frost - Jack Frost *Jason Voorhees - Friday the 13th *Jersey Devil - American legend *Jotnar - Trollhunter *King Ghidorah - Godzilla *King Kong - King Kong *Kraken - Norse Mythology *Kraken - Clash of the Titans (1981) *Kurt Barlow - Salem’s Lot *Leviathan - The Book of Job *Loch Ness Monster - Scottish legend *Man-eating Plants - Folklore *Manticore - Persian Mythology *Martians - Mars Attacks *Martians - War of the Worlds *Medusa - Greek Mythology *Michael Myers - Halloween *Minotaur - Greek Mythology *Mngwa - African legend *Mokele-Mbembe - African legend *Mongolian Death Worm - Mongolian legend *Morlocks - The Time Machine *Mothra - Mothra *Mr. Hyde - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde *Mumakil - The Lord of the Rings *Mummy - The Mummy *Mutant Ants - Them *Mutant Octopus - It Came From Beneath the Sea *Nandi Bear - African folklore *Nemean Lion - Greek Mythology *Nuckelavee - Orkney Folklore *Ogres - Folklore *Pigs - Daddy's Deadly Darling *Pinhead - Hellraiser *The Phantom of the Opera - The Phantom of the Opera *Predator - Predator *Pterodactyl - Mesozoic era *Puppets - Puppet Master *Quasimodo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Rancor - Star Wars *Reptilicus - Reptilicus *Rhedosaurus - Beast from 2000 Fathoms *Roc - Arabian folklore *Saber Tooth Tiger - Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Sasquatch - American legend *Sand Monster - Blood Beach *Sando - Star Wars *Sandworms - Dune *Scylla & Charybdis - Greek Mythology *Sea Serpents - Folklore *Sirens - Greek Mythology *Skeletal Warriors - Jason and the Argonauts *Slattern - Pacific Rim *Sleestaks - Land of the Lost *Smaug - The Hobbit *Sphinx - Greek Mythology *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man - Ghostbusters *Stuff - The Stuff *Stymphalian Birds - Greek Mythology *Tarantula - Tarantula *Thunderbird - American legend *Trog - Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger *Trolls - Scandinavian Mythology *Typhon - Greek Mythology *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Mesozoic era *Vampires - I Am Legend *Wampa - Star Wars *Warrior Bugs - Starship Troopers *Werewolf - An American Werewolf in London *The Wicked Witch of the West - The Wizard of Oz *Xenomorphs - Alien *Xtro - Xtro *Yeti - Himalayan legend *Ymir - 20,000 Miles to Earth *Zilla - Godzilla 1998 *Zombies - The Walking Dead Production Reception Trivia * Gallery Category:Animation Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Crossovers Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Specials Category:Horror Category:Miniseries Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:TV Movies Category:TV Specials